


But If You Cannot See It, Is It Really There?

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Julian is on the run from the guards, but he seems more concerned by the Apprentice than the prospect of being caught.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Fictober 2018 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	But If You Cannot See It, Is It Really There?

“Guards!”

His long, bony fingers wrapped around her small wrist and pulled her down the street. She had to run twice as fast to keep up with his 6’4” strides.

“Where are we going?” She held back a squeal of delight as he jerked her into a dark alley, his feet slipping on the wet stone walkway.

Her senses exploded as his feverish body boxed her body against the cold brick of the building, his chest brushing against hers. “Somewhere safe,” he panted into the curls that tickled her forehead.

She wanted to say something, anything; her mind raced with half-formed thoughts but the proximity of his body dominated all her focus.

“Jul—” her words died on her lips when he dipped his head, his shaggy locks falling like a curtain around them. Her heart hammers in her chest, an ache she hasn’t been able to shake since the first time they met. They’ve only been together a handful of times now and yet there’s a warmth to the way he says her name, a comfort in the way his fingers lace through hers, a familiarity that should take a lifetime to build.

“Yes?” Grey eyes blinked down at her through thick, dark lashes.

She used her nose to nuzzle the collar of his coat out of the way and inhales the mingling scents of wolfsbane and stale coffee. He pressed in closer to her. She choked on the words as they come out, hating herself even as she says them, “Now doesn’t seem the best time to,” she brushed a featherlight kiss on his jaw to illustrate her point. “What if—They’ll kill you if they catch you.”

He took one finger and hooked it under her chin, lifting her face to his. “Oh, darling, if you cannot see them, are they really there?”


End file.
